


Captured Hell (Lucifer/OC/Shima)

by threeandthirteen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Demon Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen





	Captured Hell (Lucifer/OC/Shima)

Lips parted only in the slightest bit before the jolt of pain reared its ugly head behind her closed eyes, Kazuko gagged on the gulp of hair she sucked in. Blaring lights assaulting her senses were nothing compared to the thud between her ears. Groaning lowly thinking first to sit up. She got an unpleasant surprise realizing the tight binding lacing up her arms behind her. Immobilizing her for better or worse. 

Panic stricken adding to the pain she jerked her chin up to the familiar voice coming down to her, “My apologies, it seems my subordinates had a harder time helping you here than I would expect,” Her eyes dilating in fear when she saw Lucifer knelt down before her. He seemed unconcerned for her compromising situation though, “You do look even stronger than the last time we met little light flower.”

A twitch to the female’s lip when his white glove came down to cup her chin. Regretfully she tore her face from his touch, “Don’t touch me you-!”

No time to move his steel grip yanked her face back towards him. Wrenching hard enough she felt the faint strain in her neck before it bent to his whim. About to cry out only to have Lucifer place his thumb gently over his newcomer’s lips, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Her body shuddered in fear with his complacent green eyes hooked into her like knies. Afraid of what he might threaten. The exorcist knew just physically she could never out do the demon king. Bound and swordless the little knight was at his mercy. Subsiding into the painful grip he held on her face at least allowed Lucifer to soften his hold on her, “Good. I knew you’d see it my way.”

Swallowing the knot of terror in her throat Kazuko hovered over her choice words carefully, “W-What do you-”

“No,” Lucifer shook his head calmly before she even spoke, “I think you’ll listen today little light flower.” His other hand came up. Eyes wide watching like frightened prey what he was going to do. Hyper aware she nearly thought his touch stung when he simply brushed the stray strands from her face, “...you’re skin is nearly as soft as your mothers. Beautifully so.” Lucifer’s lazy touch followed down her temple, along her jawline only to savor a lingering touch down her neck. Hazy green eyes looking at her but all lack of recognition was there, “How wonderful she felt in those crisp linens. I reminisce about that body and all the memories I left with it.”

Despair behind her eyes watching like an out of body experience. Lucifer’s touch drifted without question down past her collar bones. No need to ask with such a confident touch behind the demon king’s somber facade. Gnawing away at the inside of her cheek left the exorcist fighting for a way out of this. Gasping sharply when her mind was torn away from escaping and replaced with Lucifer’s gloved hand shoved down her blouse. Darting up to look at what he even thought he was doing.

Of course the demon’s face was emotionless even as he turned her face away and used his opposing hand to knead her breast, “So soft, so warm. Your mother always leaned into my touch when I would visit her.” Almost like he begrudged the memory Lucifer closed his eyes with a simple shake of his head, “You’ll learn soon enough. The light has a special place in you my light flower.” 

No time to question what the King of Light meant by those ominous words. Lucifer without missing a beat tore the remaining fabric from her torso. Buttons from the uniform clicking onto the stone floor under the futon like bed she’d found herself awake on. Eyes wide she didn’t even have time to worm away before Lucifer’s open maw latched onto her breast. Hardly expecting that, the puncture of his fangs into her breast tissue was enough to give her a gurgled scream into the hand he kept clasped over her mouth.   
Forcing the scream to stay in her throat. The demon didn’t stop there. Pushing her back onto her back. Only slightly flailing until his lanky body pinned her useless body down. Those bindings out doing anything she could do but suffer under him. 

Unlatched from her now bloody tit was the least of her problems. Lucifer sat back with a dribble of fresh crimson blood down the corner of his mouth. Hazy green eyes still locked down on her even when he stopped to lick the blood, her blood, from his pale lips. Lips parting just enough to see the tips of his fangs as he gorged on the sight under him, “...you’re mother tasted just as good. Though, I think a few pregnancies will do you good little light flower.” His touch light and almost gentle as he trailed clothed fingertips down between her chest to rest on her lower stomach. Hungrily looking down at her navel with intent she was scared of. The blood stain on his index and middle finger not even phasing the composed demon in his silent thoughts.

Thinking there was a lull in his thirst she was about to struggle under him when in fact the way she turned only worsened when Lucifer flipped her over onto her stomach.   
“Wait no-”

Lucifer heard none of the protests. Only the sweet sound of her skirt being torn with the little care he made to pull it down. For all he cared she could be as beautiful in the white linens he adored so much on a human. The only color in his mind that of the tasteful blood soaking in under him.

“Lovely...” His low exhale with the exposed skin under him now. Hand tracing down her bare ass. Fistful of her in his grip until letting his touch drift down to the warmth between the knights legs. Entirely enthralled he didn’t even pardon the use of force pressing his thumb up against her slit in slow circular motions, “Entirely fragile and yet...you humans learn to take us demons as if we were one of your own.” 

Ready to rebuke what he said. Along with the vulgar touch he was shoving onto her. Were for nothing when she shrieked at the sudden fullness of Lucifer burying his cock inside her with no warning. Screaming only to be cut off by a fistful of her hair being yanked and then shoved into the plush fabric under her. Piercing pain as his cock stretched out her cunt without a lick of foreplay. Discomfort from the moment he positioned his cock at her entrance and shoved every inch of himself into her dry as the day. Tears beading up in the corners of her eyes as Lucifer rested his hips against her ass like he meant for her to adjust even this turned off. 

Kind enough he’d undone the buckle on her restraints not for her pleasure. Instead so he could brush her arms to her sides and leverage her hips back onto his cock. Gloved hands curved into the creases of the knight’s hips only meant he could jerk her back onto him at a moments notice if she chose to worm away. White knuckled grip on the bedding, she buried her face down trying not to cry with the surge of pain.

Foolish to think that was it. A white blinding pain streaked across her vision when Lucifer pulled back just so his tip rested at her entrance before slamming his hips back into her. Drool seeping past her lips when she screamed muffled into the bed. Lucifer’s arms dropping to either side of her when he bowed down. Pressing only deeper and harder into her to cause her to squirm on his cock. 

The demon brought his lips to the back of her neck. Close enough that one piercing bite from his fangs and it would kill the exorcist. Instead his low soft mutter against the baby hairs of her neck, “Forgive me...Just as your mother did, you will learn to like it my little light flower.” 

If that was as much as an apology as she was going to get meant the worse was to come. Mouthful of cotton blanket it at least didn’t mean she’d scream. Something Lucifer clearly didn’t care to have happen. Instead of commanding her to spit it out, the demon king didn’t hesitate to dive into deep, bottoming out thrusts. Fucking her into the bed until the cries came in a slough from her lips. Mewling sobs morphing into a pathetic moan. His expression of somber nothingness would never reveal it but Lucifer let himself sink into past memories hearing such wonderful noises. 

Picking her up half a dozen times until the human got the hint that he wanted her to hitch her ass up to receive him. Kazuko nothing more than a drooling sobbing mess as Lucifer bred her like a weathered whore. Each time she moaned under those gurgled cries her walls would tighten around the demon’s cock and suck him in just as delightfully as he recalled. Any given time he would have fucked her in every conceivable position until her belly bulged and legs buckled. Studious about it though he wanted to train the young woman much like he’d done to the one before her. Besides, he felt a lingering stare at his back he didn’t care to send off.

Quivering under the demon’s thrusts Kazuko’s mind came back to life hearing him grunt above her. Lucifer handsy as he was when he came in. Grabbed at her flesh. Pulling her to him. Forcing her to meet every thrust that grew more and more erratic. Even feeling his tail swish over her arm once or twice in the fray of his rutting need. 

Desperate as it was she still tried to reason with him even as it fell on deaf ears, “P-Please- Nnf-!” 

Slamming himself as hard as he could even in a weakened state caused her scream out with renewed pain. Lucifer’s claws puncturing the frayed fabric of his gloves as they sunk into the flesh of her hips. If any of that wasn’t enough of a que. The shuddering groan closer to a threatening growl that left the demon’s clenched teeth stole a whimper from her as the warmth of Lucifer’s cum poured into her abused cunt. A big exhale from both of them when Lucifer loosened his grip and allowed the last few pumps of cum to overflow and drool around his cock. Savoring the bodies response to spasm and milk his length even after he’d finished. Another loving sensation he wanted to preserve in humans. 

“You did so well little light flower...” Lucifer’s low tone returning to praise her. His cock popping out of her overfilled cunt as his cum dribbled down her puffy lips, “Even more beautiful than I recall.” His words nearly sincere when he drew a fleeting touch down her spine. No need to see her face as she curled into herself. Covering her face from him as the demon lifted himself from the bed. 

Composing himself once again Lucifer shifted a complacent look over to the door frame where he’d sensed one of his subordinates from the first scream that left the knight’s mouth. Forsaken with tiredness now Lucifer didn’t toss the idea of leaving her to someone else now to be a problem. He stepped to the doorway where the perpetrator must of thought he was hidden, “Renzo Shima.” Lucifer’s keen eye even when he was preoccupied told him no lies as the pink haired traitor stepped before his commander. Green eyes hovering on the young man he moved past him with a light brush of his hand on his followers shoulder, “Please help our guest as you see fit. I must take my rest. She’s in your hands.” 

The demon king gone. Not even a glance back to assure he was going to follow instructions with his former friend. Shima watched him disappear. Just to clench his fists and jerk his attention to the familiar girl curled up on the bed facing away. He’d nearly watched from the very beginning to the absolute end. The scent of the demon’s rut still hanging in the air. For all the good the tightness in his slacks did, Shima found himself growing angrier with the oddest thought.

‘Even here, it’s never me,’ Shima crossed the room silently, ‘First Bon. Now Lucifer. It’s. Never. Me.’

Hands going right to her shoulders Shima flipped the pathetic mass of his friend onto her back before she could get even a pipe in. If being second again wasn’t enough to piss him off. The deer in the headlights look she gave him made the young male’s blood boil.

“Shima!” She cried out confused but right away seeking comfort in seeing her childhood friend after such an ordeal. Tears overwhelming her eyes Kazuko began babbling, “Shima where did you- Please! Help I don’t-”

“Shut up!” Lightening fast his hand came into contact with her cheek like she really was suffering from hysterics. Hand frozen above her and the horrified look on his friends face sent Shima into a tizzy, “You can shut the fuck up! I left this shit at True Cross! I- I left you there too! And here you are ruining my plans!”

“Wha- Left?! Shima I don’t want to- I woke up- And to that demon! What the fu-” Words choked out of her last breath Shima grabbed a fistful of her hair just to slam her down in bed. Kazuko flailed but after the fucking Lucifer left her with most of the girl’s body ached and screamed for rest. Perfect opportunity for Shima to overpower her simply by getting on top of her. Little she could do now as his hand remained gripping her hair so hard that her scalp felt like it was going to tear from her skull. Knees digging into her sides and his entire weight left on her stomach only made the knight wince in pain.

“I won’t be second! I’m tired of being second place to- To everyone!” Shima’s hoarse curses leaving his lips. Chapped as they were his tongue darted over them looking down at the abused body of his friend below him. A thrill of power rushing him. He really was the one in control now. No one coming to stop him. And she certainly wasn’t in a place to fight it off now.

Fumbling with the buckle in his uniform. Shima didn’t even waste time getting undressed. Lucrative as it was to push his pants down just enough so he could pull his length out. Her minor resistance was met with him simply wrenching tighter on her hair. Worked like a charm as Shima let go only moments before positioning himself at her entrance.   
Still slick with Lucifer’s cum and the mixture of her own juices betraying her in such a lewd act. Shima’s breathing hitched with the warmth surrounding him as he slid his cock into his friend’s cunt. Deep as he could go. It didn’t touch what Lucifer could do to a human body. But the way she writhed and tightened around him satisfied the human’s needs like no other.

“So warm...” Shima muttered under his breath just as he pressed deeper into her. Pulling her legs up to his shoulders so she remained pinned under his weight. No fight left to her didn’t bother him at all. It didn’t stop her body from betraying her.

“Shima please-” Kazuko whimpered, a hand up covering her mouth as she kept her eyes shut tightly.

The refusal to look at him renighted the anger felt moments before. Lashing out he slapped her with his free hand before grabbed her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. Tears in those wonderfully scared eyes. Shima slowly ground his hips into her just to see what she’d do. 

“You should have never been dumb enough to be caught-” Shima grunted between half a thrust. The best he could do until he finally laid his body weight down on her. Fucking her deep and slow unlike the demon before who’d just used her like a toy. Need and anger all swelling up in one in his core. Shima pressed his forehead against hers. Dewy and sweaty with quickening thrusts until she was moaning lowly and pushing back against his cock with the undeniable pleasure he was inciting in her after the abuse Lucifer gave out.

He snatched her hands. Thinking he was going to hold them above her in any form of restraint. She was left shocked when his touch clasped around her hands just for something to hold. Shima leaned back fucking her irregularly as a slur of words left his hardly parted lips, “...Bon...Lucifer...demons...exorcists...it doesn’t fucking matter...none of this matters-” Her body tightened and Shima had to growl to keep in control. Never once expecting to look up at him and see the stream of tears running down his face as he fucked her ruthlessly into the same bed Lucifer had moments before. 

Out of some otherworldly need, Kazuko raised her arms around his shoulders when Shima let go of her palms. The shudder to his shoulders only a flash of a second when Shima buried his face into her shoulder. Thrusting rougher but without much of a pattern. A tightening knot in her own stomach as she recognized the same desperation he was falling prey to like Lucifer had. Squeezing him tighter Kazuko became silent as Shima fucked her into the bed. Grunts and low moans leaving his lips alone to fill the room. All while she remained wordless and clinging to him. 

One more half ass thrust of his hips left Shima bottoming out in her as deep as he could manage. A choking sob leaving his hidden face just as his cock twitched inside her. Adding the warmth of his cum to the already soiled mixture of the demon king’s seed he’d used as lube to fuck his friend with. Hugging him tightly Kazuko tensed up as Shima began to cry unbridled into her shoulder. Forgoing the emotional turmoil stemming from the pain of her used body. Somber and composed she took in a deep breath when Shima collapsed on her. Buried inside even as he went soft and his cum drooled out of her. He clutched her desperately just as he bawled into the friend he just took advantage of. All she could do to stay sane was to stare up at the ceiling and ignore the reality of it all. Just the weight of her estranged friend holding her down while her nerves fizzled out into nothing at all. No amount of shame or hate. Body engulfing emptiness dragging her to the darkest depths of her mind to save what little sanity might remain unbroken.


End file.
